carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guenther
Guenther is one of the 18 Piston Cup Cars. Cars: The Video Game Guenther can usually found in almost any standing in the five Piston Cup Races, for example, he is the only one of the 18 Piston Cup Cars to be the slowest of them all in two races, while at the same time, he is the fastest car (other than Chick Hicks) in one race. He is unplayable. Livery Guenther is white and gingerbread with red, yellow, and green gumdrop designs on his hood, sides and roof, and in a "candy cane" font, number 117 (sometimes 101 (Lee Jr's number)). His sponsor is Tach-O-Mint. His rear bumper reads "The High Reving Mint For Your Motormouth". Gallery Trivia * He is a clone of Joltsen. * Guenther is the only car who has text on his body that differs from the movie/diecast to the game. His bumper only read "The High Revving Mint For Your Motor", without the "mouth", and spelling "Revving" with two Vs. ** The text also disappears on every version except for the Wii and Xbox 360, while the other cars who lose texts lose them on every version except those two. * Guenther and Hollister are the only cars to have their sponsors written on their spoilers on the Wii and Xbox 360 versions of the game. * Guenther and Joltsen are the only cars to appear in both the top 5 and all 3 slower "packs" throughout their appearances. * Guenther loses the number on his right headlight and left taillight stickers on the X360, making him the only NPC to not have their number written on their right headlight and left taillight stickers in at least one version. This also can be used as a very rare example of a cosmetic difference between the Wii and X360. * Guenther and El Guapo are the only cars in the first game to be the very fastest car in one race, and then be the very slowest car in another. Cletus and Gudmund later share this in common in the next game. * Although the announcer normally mentions Guenther as "number 117", the number swaps on the Xbox 360 redirect this sole mention at Lee Jr, making he and Masterson the only cars to have initially been mentioned, but lose their mentions on the X360. * Guenther is one of four cars who does not have a unique pit on the Wii version of the game, the others are Buck, Turner, and Zeb. * Guenther is one of four cars whose two different numbers each have a different font. His 117 is a simple, flat candy cane design, while his 101 candy canes are slightly tilted. * He does not appear in Motor Speedway and Smasherville. He instead appears as a second Suregrip and Clarkson. This is proven by that he does appear in the Wii Version of the game. **This also means that Guenther is the only Piston Cup Racer who is absent twice. Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Unplayable Characters